One and Only Sanctuary
by consensual-candy
Summary: Kurt takes responsibility for Sebastian after hitting him with his car, causing him to lose his memories. While they have to live under the same roof, Kurt struggles to deal with a sweeter, kinder Sebastian as well as the issue of personal space. Meanwhile, Sebastian struggles to fit in and figure Kurt out. With the Warblers and New Direction at war, how will they find themselves?


_**Kurtbastian: My obsession, my love, my life**_

Kurt needed coffee desperately. He had way too many late nights trying to balance his commitment to schoolwork and New Directions, not to mention the upcoming Regionals and song selections. Speaking of which, Kurt took one last glance at his phone and turned it off with a grunt then tossed it ungraciously onto the seat of his car. Taking a glance at his watch, he noted that it was almost nine at night and he had less than an hour to grab his low-fat caramel frappuccino before his dad went berserk and called a search and rescue.

Pulling into the parking lot, Kurt walked briskly into the Lima Bean Cafe, glad to see that the queue was pretty short. He reached into his pocket, hoping to read some texts before realising that he didn't have it on him. Grumbling, he gave a quick look around out of boredom. An old man was slumped against the middle table, a family of six was still deliberating over their orders and finally, his eyes settled on the last figure. From the looks of it, or what Kurt could see from his back, it looked like a young guy who was definitely pretty tall for his age and had long legs splayed across the table he was seated overlooking the window.

Before he could make anymore deductions, a polite but slightly weary voice asked for his order again. Embarrassed that he had been checking out some random guy, he smiled sheepishly at the young girl with two pigtails and a cap then forced himself to watch her make his frappuccino. When she handed him his coffee with a couple of napkins, he decided that he needed to hurry up and get home already. Carefully stabbing his straw into his drink and taking a tentative sip, he closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the refreshing sweetness cascade down his throat...until he crashed head on into someone and let out a squeak.

"Gah!" He cried, the same time that person said "What the..." and Kurt could tell that he sounded pretty pissed. Then again, who wouldn't?

"I'm _so _sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to..." He trailed off as he quickly bunched up his napkins and started cleaning his unfortunate victim's polo shirt. "It won't stain, it's caramel."

"And you would know, wouldn't you, Gayface?"

Kurt looked up, shock etched all over his reddened face to meet the slanted green eyes of none other than _Sebastian Smythe, _who, in Kurt's dictionary, just spelled annoying prick. "What are you doing here you bothersome meerkat?"

"I don't think you're entitled to call me that after _you _spilled half of your disgusting caramel whatever on me."

"What are you_ doing _here?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, not seeming fazed by his state of disarray and soaked shirt. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Gayface. But if you must know, I was studying there; in that little quiet corner and making my way home, until some tiny midget hit me."

Kurt finally noticed the small pile of books tucked underneath his arm along with his Ipod nestled comfortably in the waistband of his jeans.

Extremely agitated that a) He was late b) He had to be the one to toss his frappuccino at Sebastian and c) It was him that Kurt was checking out, eventhough he didn't mean to and had only done so for a millisecond, Kurt tossed the stained napkins at Sebastian.

"Migdet? Well, you can just clean that mess yourself. I'm done!" Inwardly, he was grinning to himself and was about to make a grand exit until a hand landed upon his arm, trapping it in a vice-like grip and even though there was his jacket between their skins, he felt a jolt surge through him.

"You expect me to_ wear _this disgusting thing? You're not going to take responsibility for _your_ clumsiness?" If Sebastian's grip wasn't indication enough that he was most definitely pissed now, his killer expression gave it away.

"Okay, okay fine! I got a spare shirt in the car." Without being told, Sebastian trailed after Kurt, shaking off bits of caramel on him and grumbling quietly to himself. Rolling his eyes, Kurt stalked purposefully to his beat-up car and wrenched upon the boot, pulling out a decent pastel-blue shirt. Handing it over, he took in Sebastian's look of approval that it wasn't some girly shirt and snatched it from him.

"You're welcome." Kurt said, sarcasm dripping.

"I don't owe you a thank you." He scoffed. Without any warning, he pulled his shirt over his head then tugged at it carefully, trying not to get any of the coffee on him. Kurt's eyes widened dramatically, out of surprise and the inability to look away as he watched Sebastian's long, defined body and smooth arm muscles flex. As he watched, a bit of cream dripped on the left side of his torso, making a trail of white across his taut skin.

"Shit." Sebastian muttered, feeling the coolness on him that signaled that some had indeed gotten on him. Struggling to fold his shirt in a way that proved clean enough, he tore his attention away from it momentarily.

As if something had taken over his being, Kurt closed the space between them and ran a finger over the trail, effectively cleaning him. Then, he stuck his finger in his mouth. When he looked up, he saw Sebastian staring at him.

"Did you just...put that_ cream_ in your mouth?"

Sure that he was turning sorbet red, Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, what was I supposed to do? Wipe it on my designer jacket?" Unfortunately, Sebastian continued to gape at him in shock, then turned to shrug himself into the new shirt.

"If you're done antagonising me, meerkat, you should get gone because I'm on a curfew."

"Curfew?" Sebastian sniggered. "Jeez, I haven't had one of those since third grade."

Too tired to formulate a comeback, Kurt slammed the boot of his car harder than necessary and went to unlock the door. Something about Sebastian today just got to him in a weird way. Sure, he was frustrating as always, but Kurt had been doing strange things ever since he walked into the cafe.

"Ever since that meerkat had turned up." Kurt thought to himself, seething. Like checking him out? What was that? And licking cream? Jesus it _was_ pretty kinky.

"Oh my god!" He cried.

"What? You broke a cuticle?" Sebastian replied, deadpan.

"No, no, no. I'm way past my curfew! And what the heck are you still doing here?" Sebastian gave him a look.

"Nevermind, whatever." Kurt replied. Completely tuning out his surroundings, he turned his phone on and texted a quick message to tell his dad he wasn't dead yet and turned the ignition on. It felt like eternity before his car jump-started to life and his dad replied with a 'You got some explaining to do.'

That sent him careening into full drive, rolling out of the carpark and into the rather quiet and dark road back home. Every now and then, he would glance between his watch and phone while thinking of a reasonable enough excuse to feed his dad. It was while he was thinking of one that preferably did not involve hanging out with boys, especially not Sebastian, that his car collided into something hard.

"Mother of God!" He screamed, almost crashing into his windscreen if not for his seat belt. Shocked, he hastily unbuckled himself then approached the figure cautiously. It was about two feet away, silhouetted in darkness and Kurt hastened to its side. When he was a few steps away, he felt his knees turn into jello and he almost collapsed onto the sidewalk.

"Sebastian!" He was lying on his side, a hand outstretched with his books scattered and his hair matted with blood. "Sebastian! Please be okay...please..." He implored, checking his pulse. Instinctively, he lifted up the Warbler's head and carefully laid it upon his jacket, then quickly jabbed 911 into his phone.

The phone rang for several seconds before a woman's monotonous voice came on. "911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend...I hit him with my car. Please, he's really injured, his head is bleeding and his pulse is really weak..., please," Kurt begged.

As if sensing his desperation, the woman hastily asked for his identity and location then hung up, promising that an ambulance van would be deployed immediately. Kurt threw his phone to the sidewalk, then grasped the Warbler's arm, warming him up.

"C'mon Sebastian...don't look so pale, you're scaring me. I swear I didn't mean to hit you, I swear it." He whispered, "Why were you in the middle of the road anyway meerkat? Sometimes, you..."

Just then, he stirred, as if roused and annoyed at being called a meerkat. "Sebastian!" His breath came out in gasps and was unsteady, causing Kurt's heart to race. His skin turned a shade paler- if that was even possible- and Kurt felt himself shaking, fearing for his life. "Sebastian, don't you _dare _to die on me. Don't you dare."

To his horror, his breath was stolen away and his chest stilled. It felt as if somebody kicked Kurt in the chest and the air seemed to be caught in his throat. Without him realising, tears lined the sides of his eyes and spilled over onto the pavement. He looked around desperately but the ambulance wasn't in sight.

Kurt didn't even think twice about it. He grasped Sebastian's chin firmly, leaned over him carefully, sucked in a deep breath and crashed his lips onto his. He breathed the air out then rose and pumped his chest methodically. It was as if his subconscious was actually listening during Health classes. After a few times of breathing into Sebastian's mouth, Sebastian started to cough.

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. He rolled Sebastian on his side, patting him on the back and felt tears of joy on his cheeks. At least he was alive. He would _die _if Sebastian did. Whilst he was doing so, a beam of headlights turned upon him. Before he could react, two paramedics jumped from the back of the van and lifted Sebastian onto a stretcher, carrying him back fastidiously.

"Wait! I'm going with him." Kurt cried, then clambered next to Sebastian when they beckoned him in. Throughout the ride, Sebastian was hooked up to machines although the paramedics assured him that his heart had stabilized well enough.

"His heart should have given out from all the blood loss and injuries. He's real lucky to be alive."

_'His heart did give out...'_ Kurt thought, putting his head in his hands.

Before the van had even stopped in front of the hospital, the paramedics, followed by Kurt, wheeled Sebastian into the operating theater and Kurt was forced to step away. "No, please, that's my friend. I_ have_ to see if he's okay!"

"We'll tell you if he is. He's in critical. Please, you have to wait outside." The nurse had assured, almost pleaded with him. Kurt was pushed back forcefully and craning his neck, he managed to glance at Sebastian's pale face once last time before he completely went out of sight and the doors closed behind him.

_**They aren't done by a long shot. But as of now, I'm leaving it here. Hope you like. **_


End file.
